deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs. Rouge the Bat
Thieves-2.png|Shakaboy Waluigi vs Rouge.PNG|ZDogg S "Partners in Crime!" Waluigi vs. Rouge the Bat is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Waluigi from the Super Mario series and Rouge the Bat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Mario and Sonic clash once again as their purple, anti-heroic thieves go at it! Intro Wiz: Wealth. It is something we all desire and some will do anything to get it. Even if it takes the most drastic measures. Boomstick: We're talking about Waluigi, lanky accomplice to Wario. Wiz: And Rouge the Bat, snarky accomplice to Shadow. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. The Living Meme Waluigi Wiz: The world of Mario is home to many mysterious beings. From the masked Shy Guy to the puppet, Geno, there are an abundance of questions yet to be answered. But one man eludes us all. Waluigi. Boomstick: Where did he come from, who is he, why is he so awkward? All these questions and more surround this man. But one thing is certain...he is a meme. And a good one at that. Rouge the Bat Intermission Thieves set-2.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTLLLEE! Pre-Fight Setting: Smithsonian Museum of Natural History, Washington D.C., 9:00 The famous Smithsonian had just brought in its newest attraction: the ever coveted Chaos Emerald. For a few days, people "oohed" and "aahed" at it. The exhibit also came with a picture of its former wielder, Shadow the Hedgehog. And he was pissed. Shadow: Those bastards can't steal my '''damn' Chaos Emerald and get away with it!'' He said this while he paced outside of the front of the museum with his fist balled up. He turned around and flipped the bird to the museum and paced back and forth some more, just radiating ''pure edge. A female bat stood next to him watching him pace back and forth with a smirk on her face. This was '''Rouge the Bat. Rouge: Now, now, it's not that big of a deal. Just go in there and get it. Shadow: I'm not good at stealing stuff...you, on the other hand, are an expert at it! Rouge: So what are you saying, go in there, steal it, and come back here? Shadow: Precisely! I'll meet you back at base! Rouge: Well, maybe afterward, we can...catch a movie. She batted her eyes a few times and moved close to him. Shadow: ...Don't screw this up or I'll put you in a museum. With that, he jumped on his Dark Rider and zoomed off down the road. Rouge: ...Jerk. Rouge gracefully walked up the steps and to the front door. But little did she know, her biggest threat was waiting out back. '''''Setting: Back of the Museum The greediest man of all time, Wario, stood in the back alleyway "WOOHOO-ING" and "WAA-ING". A tall, lanky man in purple did the same thing. This was Waluigi. Wario: Now, listen Waluigi. If you can do this, we'll be rich! Waluigi: RICH! Wario: We'll be famous! Waluigi: FAMOUS! Wario: I'll be powerful! Waluigi: POWE-what? Wario: Er, never mind. Just go in there and get it. I got an old dude to rob down the street. Don't screw this up. Waluigi: Got it. Wario hopped on his Wario Bike and zoomed off down the road, laughing the whole way. Front of the Museum The bat stood in the front of the museum wondering how to get in. She eventually came to the conclusion that she would sneak through the window. She flew up to a window and pulled out a glass cutter. She carefully cut a circle into the glass until there was a hole she could fit through. She caught the glass before it could crash to the floor and made sure to ly it down gently. ???: HEY! Rouge turned around and saw a male guard stand with his taser towards the thief. She could see in his eyes that he was new. And vulnerable. Rouge: Hey, cutie. Now, listen. I'll go in peacefully, but do go too rough on me, big guy. Guard: Uh, yeah, yo-,-uh, you come in here! Rouge walked past the guard and blew him a quick kiss. Under instinct, the guard pretended to catch it, causing him to drop his taser and guard. Reacting on this, Rouge flew up and gave him a quick, booted kick to the head. The guard fell over, completely onconsious. Rouge: Sorry to break your heart, sweetie. She stepped over him and towards the Chaos Emerald. Only a few feet away when... BOOM The lanky plumber came in chuckling and holding a Bob-Omb when he noticed Rouge. Waluigi: HEY, THAT THING IS MINE! Rouge: Back off, ugly. I've had my eyes on this ever since they brought it here. Waluigi: IT'S MINE! '''WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Rouge sighed and shook her head as the living meme ran towards her wielding a tennis racket of all things. ''Rouge: No big deal, Rouge. Just take out the skinny nutcase and you'll be set. Fight! Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year